reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Bureau of Investigation
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Bureau of Investigation The life-or-death power of these menacing federal agents in Red Dead Redemption was, in the actual West, spawned by Wabash, St. Louis & Pacific Railway Company v. Illinois, a case in 1886 where the Supreme Court declared the supremacy of the Federal Government over the individual states to regulate interstate commerce. The following year saw the passing of the 1887 Interstate Commerce Act, a law that had almost as much to do with the death of the Old West as did the extermination of buffalo and the settling (and privatization) of the frontier; for the Commerce Act gave the Federal Government unprecedented regulatory authority not only over interstate commerce and railways, but also over interstate law enforcement. And yet most of the demand for these new federal lawmen wasn’t filled until Attorney General Charles Joseph Bonaparte—an American relative of the famed French Emperor Napoleon who was nicknamed “the Imperial Peacock” by the press— took matters into his own hands. In 1908, then-President Theodore Roosevelt, whose Progressive policies promoted an expanded Federal Government in an effort to modernize the country, supported Bonaparte’s efforts to form the Bureau of Investigation. Chief Examiner Stanley W. Finch was chosen as the head of the new elite team founded with around a dozen former Secret Service men dubbed Special Agents. Born the year after Wall St’s cataclysmic Panic of 1907, the fledgling organization at first focused on cracking down on fraudulent securities scams like ‘bucket shops’ (an early version of modern day ‘boiler rooms’ where gullible investors made phony derivative trades that went ‘in the bucket’) and land fraud, in which scammers sought to bilk gullible people of properties that promised a rich return in timber, coal, oil, minerals or other valuable resources.However, the Bureau’s power quickly expanded under laws like the White Slave T ,raffic Act of 1910 and the National Motor Vehicle Theft Act of 1919, as well as assignments of significant national security or political interest, such as deployment to the US-Mexican border during the Mexican Revolution. One such instance saw BOI Agents dispatched to the Lone Star State to help the Texas Rangers infiltrate and stop the Plan de San Diego, a wild scheme concocted by nine radicals in which a race war between Anglo Texans and Mexicans, blacks, Indians and Japanese would liberate Texas from the US. In another notorious case, the Osage Tribal Council pressured the Federal government to intervene after several investigations into a rash of killings on their Reservation in Oklahoma led nowhere. It wasn’t until several Agents took to extreme undercover measures in various guises — cattle buyer, herbal doctor, oil prospector, insurance salesman — that they gained the confidence of and proved that William Hale, the infamous “King of the Osage Hills” who used gangster tactics to strong-arm the Natives out of lucrative oil rights for nearly a half-century, ordered the killings. World War I also saw the BOI tasked with investigations into espionage, sabotage and enemy aliens.Armed with ever-expanding abilities to pursue criminals across state and national boundaries, the BOI and its sister organization, the Bureau of Prohibition, was well-positioned to combat the new wave of outlaws that took the country by storm during the so-called “lawless years” of Prohibition. Capitalizing on the success of federal agents in apprehending or killing legendary gangsters and bank robbers like Al Capone, Alvin Karpis, John Dillinger and Bonnie and Clyde, a young, ambitious director of the BOI named J. Edgar Hoover oversaw the final evolution of the BOI into the powerful organization known today as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (the FBI.) BoI Mission statement and how to join The BoI is a founding member of the RED DEAD REDEMPTION LEAGUE. All RDRL posses use an in game location as a home base, the BoI has Blackwater as our headquarters and we defend it against any and all tresspassers. Charged with the duty to enforce federal law and protect our nations security we have become accustomed to the role of JUDGE , JURY, and EXECUTIONER. The BoI is active in all RDRL activities and we welcome the opportunity to engage any posse in a fun filled gaming session. RDRL features challenges and game matches for both posses and individuals all incorporated into a campaign setting. The BoI also offers training and xp grinding sessions along with badge and trophy hunting game play. To apply to become an agent for the BoI leave your rdr wikki user name ,your psn or Xbox game tag, age,character lvl and time that you are available. Note!! ALL BUREAU AGENTS MUST CREATE A CHARACTER USING THE BUREAU SKINS-- your main character will be your undercover agent if you like. Members Leaders * Agent-JAMES_WEST * (Special Agent) GOLDY-GOLDGUNS- Other members * Member 1 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. External links Category:Posses }} Trivia *Before 1908 the US Department of Justice had no organized institution or group of investigators to gather intelligence. The Department of Justice hired Secret Service agents and private investigators, possibly from the Pinkerton National Detective Agency. However, congress began to complain of this approach of having a secret service department in every bureau. On July 26, 1908 Attorney General Charles Joseph Bonaparte created the Bureau of Investigation (BOI) during the presidency of Theodore Roosevelt. It was renamed as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) in 1935.